


Best of Me

by DarthLegolasHolmesIII



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Angst, Extreme cuteness, Fluff, M/M, Self-Esteem Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 08:16:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3349730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarthLegolasHolmesIII/pseuds/DarthLegolasHolmesIII
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nico was shadow. Will was light. Nico was death, Will was life. Nico was a loner, Will was a people person. They should not have worked well together, but they did.</p><p>Basically all my Solangelo one shots.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Best of Me

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for Valentines Day. Hope it's as cute and entertaining as I wanted. 
> 
> I do not own Percy Jackson or any of it's characters. I am simply borrowing with the intention to return them... Maybe...

Nico wasn't the most affectionate of people at times. He could be grim, cold, and uncaring. He could look at you with enough annoyance to make you feel like an ant in one glance. He could even be cruel at times. But deep down inside, once you got past all the barriers the son of Hades put up to protect himself?  
__________________________________

It was three days after they had gotten together. Nico was in the sword arena, training, when Will had walked in for his next class. The Italian was training with three ghosts, and had been doing so for over an hour. He was soaked in sweat, and his, gorgeous, black hair was pulled back into a ponytail, little wisps escaping here and there.

"Death boy!" Will called out, excitement laced in his voice. Nico's head lifted to spot him. He gave a tiny smile before going back to what he was doing, though more energized than before. Will watched the light contorting around his boyfriend and he couldn't help but wonder-

"Will…" Lacy, Will's newest and youngest sister, whined. "I thought you were going to teach us how to fight." Will shook off his boyfriend induced stupor.

"Right, right. Let me just…" Will sauntered over to his boyfriend, his class following behind swiftly. "Sunshine, as much as I love watching you, I need the arena. Get your smokin' hot butt out of here." Will expected Nico to blush; that's normally what he did. Especially with the little giggles coming from behind him. Instead, Nico turned to face him.

"If you say so, hot stuff. Try not to watch this gorgeous butt as I leave." Will stared dumbfounded as Nico winked at him. Then, with a conspiratorial smile to the kids watching, the son of Hades disappeared into the shadows.  
__________________________________

Next time was at the campfire, nearly a month later. Will was sitting, roasting a marshmallow for a s'more. The son of Apollo was exceedingly picky about his marshmallows. They had to be roasted just right, or he wouldn't eat it. That resulted in a lot of shared marshmallows. The one he was currently holding over the fire was nearly perfect, just a few more seconds…

"There!" He exclaimed, childish joy in his voice. He reverently placed the marshmallow into the perfectly square graham crackers, on top of the exactly four pieces of Hershey's semi-sweet chocolate. He brought the sandwich to his mouth, saliva already pooling in anticipation. Then the s'more of perfection was snatched out of his hands, and a loud crunch next to him told of the culprit.

"Nico!" He shouted in outrage, looking over at the smaller boy. Nico was holding that s'more, a huge bite out of it, chewing slowly. He closed his eyes in bliss, and letting out a small moan purely to irritate Will. "Why'd ya do that?" Nico smirked.

"I'm sorry, I thought you were making it for me." Will let out a huff of irritation.

"Why in Hades would I spend so much time and effort on a dessert for you?" Will said, and Nico giggled lightly.

"Because you're an awesome boyfriend, and you love me?" Will huffed at that reply, but it was halfhearted. He was too distracted by the new word. Boyfriend. _________________________________ 

"Wake up Sunshine, or we're going to be late for breakfast!" Will shouted, pounding on the door to Cabin Thirteen. He heard a muffled groan inside.

"Hold your pants, Solace. I'm coming." Came Nico's angry reply. It was another seven minutes before the door opened. Will should know, he was counting on his watch. When the door finally slung open, Will took a deep breath, preparing to enter into a rant about swiftness and making him wait. At Nico's appearance, all thought flew out of his head. The son of Hades was wearing black skinny jeans. His black, custom made, Camp Half-Blood t-shirt hugged his defined chest nicely, accentuating the sculpted chest and six pack. He hadn't pulled his hair back into a ponytail yet, something he reserved for practice. His stygian iron sword was clasped to his belt, and his skull ring was on his finger. Will stared, probably drooling, not really caring.

"Will?" Nico asked, voice slightly amused, as they started to walk towards the dining hall. Will shook his head to clear it of the rather suggestive fantasies racing through his head. Wasn't his fault that shirt was so stimulating.

"Gods, darlin', you are freakin' sexy!" Nico blushed but smiled. The other boy gently reached out and grabbed Will's hand, linking their fingers. Will nearly started in surprise, but tried to rein it in. Instead, he smiled, squeezing Nico's hand. Together they entered into the dining hall.  
__________________________________

Will was pacing. A week. Seven days. That's how long Nico had been gone, visiting his sister in Camp Jupiter. He had gone with Jason, Piper, and a couple of other, older Greeks, and they had traveled the conventional way; cars. Will hadn't seen Nico, or talked to him, in all that time, and frankly, it was driving the son of Apollo insane. He missed his boyfriend, and all his little mannerisms. He hadn't realized just how integrated Nico had become in his life. Will sighed, knowing that Nico probably hadn't thought about him all week, seeing as he didn't even bother with Iris messaging him. The poor sap left at home. If Will was honest with himself, he wasn't really irritated at anyone. He just hated the thought of Nico hurting himself when Will wasn't around to heal him. The sound of the conch shell broke him out of his thoughts. That was the signal for new arrivals, or returning campers. Will didn't even pause before he raced out of the infirmary to Half-Blood hill. He reached the top and smiled. His Death Boy was walking up next to Jason, talking loudly and waving his hands around. He tended to do that when he was passionate, or excited, or had ADHD build up.

"Nico!" Will shouted, and watched as the boy's head flipped up, probably fast enough to cause whiplash.

"Will." Nico said, smiling and waving a little. Will expected that Nico to calmly leave Jason and walk over to him. He also expected for Nico to make it over to him and stop, before Will would take action and wrap the other boy in a tight hug. That was not what happened. Nico practically flew over to Will, before diving into the other boy, wrapping his thin arms tightly around Will's waste.

"Gods of Olympus, I missed you." Nico said, in a normal voice. He didn’t murmur, or try to hide his excitement. The Italian extracted himself from the hug, but allowed Will to keep an arm around his shoulders. As they walked down the hill into camp like that, Nico talked animatedly, waving his arms for enthusiasm. Will tuned him out a little, allowing the Italian's smooth, rich voice wrap around him. He felt the contact they had, the arm Nico was allowing and Will sighed contentedly. There was nothing better than this moment.  
__________________________________

No one was sure where the monsters came from. No one knew how they made it past the border into camp. That wasn't really a high priority to Will. He was in the infirmary, and for once he wasn't there to heal others. No, he had managed to get himself hurt instead.

He had been pulling injured demigods from the battle; his main task during most fights. He had spotted a downed daughter of Aphrodite in his peripheral vision, and had headed over to see if he could help. Then he had run into a hellhound. He had tried to fight it off, but Will wasn't a warrior; never had been. It didn't take long for Will to lose. The hellhound raked it's claws across Will's chest, sending him flying against a tree. It was simply thanks to his siblings, who had come in and shot the beast, that Will was still alive.

Now he was in the infirmary, panicking since no one would tell him where Nico was. He tried to shove himself out of the bed, but his siblings kept pushing him back down. Apparently he should know better, as a healer himself. It wasn't until the doors banged open, revealing his sister Selena pulling a dirty, only slightly banged up, son of Hades that Will relaxed.

"Will! What in Hades were you thinking?" Nico asked, rushing over Will's bedside. Will simply squeezed his hand, too tired and in pain to talk. That seemed to make Nico madder. "Seriously, you could have died. Do you know how I felt when Selena there raced up and told me you had been mauled by a hellhound. I mean, gods…" Then Nico leaned over and kissed Will on the lips.

It wasn't like they had never kissed before. There had actually been some major make out sessions, in many different places. But all in private. Will had never felt such ecstasy from any of their kisses before. The idea that Nico had been worried enough about him, and was relieved enough he was okay, to step so completely out of his comfort zone to kiss him in front of people? Nothing could describe the feeling of pure happiness radiating through Will at this point. He smiled into the kiss, hoping this was only the first of many to come. 

__________________________________

Nico wasn't the most affectionate of people. He could be grim, cold, and uncaring. He could look at you with enough annoyance to make you feel like an ant in one glance. He could even be cruel at times. But deep down inside, once you got past all the barriers the son of Hades put up to protect himself? Nico di Angelo was a sweetheart. Will was simply glad that said sweetheart was his. Even if it took a lot of work on Will's part.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this. I personally love the way Riordan did this, and I am so happy my baby finally gets to be happy!
> 
> Please comment below, it encourages me to write faster.
> 
> Dueces,  
> DarthLegolasHolmesIII


End file.
